warriorsforumfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyClan
Welcome to SkyClan's forum! Here you can chat about everything to do with SkyClan! Smoketail88 23:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The Clan that's not with the Clans SkyClan is my favorite Clan. I can't believe they're not with the other Clans! :( Feline 28 00:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) They are too cool for the other Clans that is why. Anyways, Does SkyClan have a symbol?Sir Rock 07:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeppers-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I have moved the symbol to the side of the page. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I really love the book where they find Skyclan members! But it's really sad when sandstorm and Firestar get into a fight... :(Hailstar15 02:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I hate it when Firestar and Sandstorm fight! It makes me sad.... :( [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC)I It's sad at first, but then I think its sweet :)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yes, it makes when they make up much more satisfying. :) [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 00:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Is there a SkyClan symbol without the tree border? DuststarLeader of DustClan I totally agree Smoke! I feel bad for Spotty though. What did she ever do to deserve that? ;(-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Spotty is one of my favorite characters.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I agree as well, and to Dustpelts: I'm not sure about that. ;) *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Dust, if one existed on the internet, I would have found it~~ That is true. Warriors Forum takes all the images it can get. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a big fan of SkyClan.I don't know why,but I'm not.I haven't read SkyClan's Destiny,buy I've read The Manga series about SkyClan.~Moonstar~ Skyclans Cool Ability! i think that Skyclans ability is so cool! They jump so high and far! I think that i like Thunderclan and Skyclans ability the best! I love how they can jump really well and climb really well! And i like Wind clan's ability too! They are SUPER fast! Hailstar15 03:08, October 12, 2010 (UTC) That's true! :) [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I would LOVE to just super high its the next best ting to flying! DuststarLeader of DustClan Yeah,THAT would be awesome.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Flying kittehs! To the TREES!! XD *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I still like ThunderClan better. They have SkyClan's mad Skillz because Birdflight, plus their own. GO THUNDERCLAN!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I do agree that ThunderClan has all SkyClan's skills, but they don't really use them. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) thunderclans pretty cool. they are my second-favorite clan. Shadowclanrules! 23:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) The talents of SkyClan are starting to come out in ThunderClan, thanks to Firestar-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yay Firestar!!! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Firey rox!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ He is so awesome, he makes all the right choices! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Unlike Blackstar and Onestar *Cough Ivypaw Cough Cough* -[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ LOL! Onestar is so mean! SmokySlurpies 2.0! If You Were A SkyClan Cat? I forgot SkyClan. I would be Cloudshine a calico she-cat with amber eyes and curled ears. I would be a caring queen of SkyClan. I would have many kits with my mate and teach them to be warriors. Aniju Aura 06:26, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Falconstar a big tabby tom with tufts of hair on his ears and green eyes. Formerly Falconfang. He would be a strong wise leader who puts the Clan first. He would care for each cats' needs and consider their thoughts and opinions carefully. Sir Rock 06:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I would be a she-cat named Beamshine, and I would be medicine cat. -- Go Sweden! 10:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans